the_olde_worldefandomcom-20200215-history
Den første westerlandske generobringskrig
Den første westerlandske generobringskrig (Teutonsk: Erste Krieg der westerländischer Zurückeroberung) el. Tremånederskrigen (westerlandsk: Driemaandelijke Oorlog) var Imperiets første militære forsøg på genvinde herredømmet over den løsrevne kejserlige kurfyrstendømme Westerland på baggrund af den westerlandske uafhængighedskrise. De kejserlige styrker så krigen som en retskaffen generobring af en oprørsk provins, der på nederdrægtig og ulovlig vis havde forsaget sig deres retmæssige kejser. Westerlænderne så krigen som et heroisk forsvar for deres republikanske og borgerlige frihed mod et herskesygt, magtfuldkomment og undertrykkende kejserrige, der forbrød sig mod en allerede indgået aftale. Præludium De Forenede Westerlande havde siden kejser Magnus 1. den Stores tid været en borgerlig oligarkisk-demokratisk republik hvis styreform gradvist kom i konflikt med det resterende Imperiums feudale struktur. Dette ledte til stigende uro og utilfredshed med borgerskabets og Republikkens position i Imperiet, hvor kejserne Heinrich 16. og Karl 4. iværksatte en omsiggribende marginalisering af kurfyrstendømmet og en indskrænkning af borgerskabets privilegier. I foråret 149 5E tildelte kejser Dietrich 3. imidlertid Republikken uafhængighed af Imperiet til gengæld for en enorm bestikkelsessum, der sikrede hans egen skrantende økonomi efter ødelæggelserne i de gales krig. Skandalen om, at et helt kejserligt kurfyrstendømme løsrev sig fra Imperiet med kejserlig medskyldighed, var så chokerende, at de resterende kurfyrster enstemmigt afsatte kejseren og erklærede aftalen ulovlig og ugyldig. Den efterfølgende rigsdag valgte snævert Wilhelm af Palatinatet til kejser foran rivalerne Friedrich von Untermensch af Franken og Sigismund von Wittelsbach af Bacchien. Den nyvalgte kejser Wilhelm 7. var bevidst om sin prekære position: de juridiske omstændigheder omkring Dietrich 3.’s afsættelse var tvivlsomme, hans eget flertal i blandt kurfyrsterne var vakkelvornt med magtfulde rivaler, spændingerne mellem rigets fyrster var voldsomme, rigets institutioner var nedslidte og Dietrich (der fortsat havde et legitimt krav som kejserlig tronprætendent) var fortsat sporløst forsvundet. Wilhelm vidste at han intet andet valg havde end at forsøge at genvinde det tabte Westerland inden længe. Krigens forløb Krigens begyndelse Tingene eskalerede hurtigere end kejser Wilhelm måtte have ønsket, da westerlandske styrker under statholder Geerloff van Coeverden indtog det palatinske hertugdømme Oldenburg og dens tungt befæstede hovedstad. Hertugdømmet havde i årevis været omstridt territorium mellem Westerland og Palatinatet og dens status i aftalen mellem Dietrich 3. og de westerlandske direktorer var uklar. Byens borgere var dog mestendels westerlændere og dens borgerskab sympatiserede med republikken til en grad hvor de beredvilligt arresterede byens kommandant og åbnede portene. Kejseren sammenkaldte straks de styrker han havde til rådighed og marcherede i slutningen af Aurelius langs Reichfloden mod Oldenburg, der lå imellem Imperiet og det egentlige Westerland. Den kejserlige hær var langt fra i optimal stand: den korte mobiliseringstid og ødelæggelserne efter de Gales Krig betød at kun 20.000 mand primært fra Palatinatet, Liechtenstein, Altmark og Middenland kunne mønstres inden for den påkrævede tid. Samtidigt var mange af kejserens bedste styrker sat til at beskytte strategisk vigtige steder mod udenlandsk aggression og opportunisme. Stilstand ved Weserfloden De kejserlige styrker nåede i slutningen af Aurelius Oldenburg og floden Weser, der blokerede passagen til det westerlandske kerneland. Han beordrede en belejring af Oldenburg og iværksatte at resten af hæren bevægede sig sydover for på den måde at få adgang til de velhavende westerlandske købstæder som Schoonhoven, Alkmaar, Eindhoven, Utrecht og navnlig Marienburg. Den videre fremfærd blev imidlertid bremset af dels det tungt befæstede westerlandske citadel Namur, dels en hær sammensat af regulære westerlandske soldater, bonde- og borgermilitser under ledelse af general Beatrix Hendricksz, der forhindrede overgang over Weserfloden. Den kejserlige hær delte sig i tre og beredte sig på en række længerevarende belejringer og manøvrer. Untermensch-manøvren Som udtryk for sin gode vilje havde kejser Wilhelm givet kommandoen af den palatinske flåde til sin rival ved kejservalget, storhertug Friedrich 5. von Untermensch af Franken. Hans ordrer var at overvåge og rapportere fjendtlige bevægelser på og langs Reichfloden - især forstærkninger fra Marienburg - samt om muligt at gå i land og angribe fjendens linjer bagfra. Storhertug Friedrich var kendt for sin modige (ifølge hans kritikere: overmodige) tilgang til strategi og krigsførelse og havde i de Gales Krig opnået flere sejre i åben kamp mod de goblinoide hære og hans hverv blev indledningsvist mødt med hans tydelige utilfredshed. Efter at have patruljeret Reichfloden i halvanden måneds tid faldt det ham imidlertid ind at denne position kunne bruges til hans fordel og han udtænkte en udspekuleret og dristig plan for at infiltrere Marienburg - republikkens absolutte centrum. Han bad dog ikke kejseren om tilladelse og gjorde ham sågar ikke bekendt med planen. Forklædt som en middenlandsk handelsflåde med våben til de westerlandske soldater lykkedes det en gruppe af hans skibe at få adgang til Marienburg. Byens porte var for svært bevogtet for hans lille følge af elitesoldater, men det viste sig at fæstningen på Rijkers Ø var kritisk underbemandet, da Marienburg ikke frygtede angreb fra det Hvide Hav og i stedet ønskede at forstærke byen selv. Hvis blot storhertugen kunne erobre fæstningen ville han kunne få et kvælertag om den oprørske republiks hovedstad. Først da sendte han bud om sine planer til kejseren med en opfordring om at marchere mod Marienburg snarest muligt. I nattens mulm og mørke gik han i land på Rijkers Ø og beredte sig på at angribe ved daggry. Imod alle odds viste angrebet sig succesfuld og storhertugen opnåede kontrol over Marienburgs befæstede ø. Direktoratet indså imidlertid hurtigt truslen og reagerede ihærdigt og øjeblikkeligt ved at organisere et angreb på øen med alle ledige soldater. De veltrænede kejserlige styrker var i stand til at modstå de første par angreb, men det var tydeligt at det uden forstærkninger var et spørgsmål om tid inden de måtte kapitulere. Kejser Wilhelms dilemma Forstærkningerne så imidlertid ikke ud til at dukke op med det samme. Hovedparten af de kejserlige styrker sad fast ved Oldenburg og Weserfloden. Ganske vist havde prins Wilhelm den Smukke besejret en westerlandsk hær i slaget ved klostret i Heiligerlee og sikret overgang over floden, men Oldenburg og Namur holdt fortsat stand. Uden et klart billede af fjenderne mellem ham og Marienburg (som storhertug Friedrich ikke havde indsamlet for i stedet at gennemføre sin plan) var kejser Wilhelm uvillig til at efterlade to betydelige fjendtlige kontingenter i sin ryg. Samtidigt var den ellers rolige og belevne kejser rasende over storhertugens skamløse tilsidesættelse af sine ordrer og tonen i Friedrichs besked. Usikre om størrelsen på de kejserlige styrker sendte westerlænderne forhandlere til kejseren. Efteråret var på vej, der gik rygter om at ex-kejser Dietrich konspirerede om at vende tilbage og det var tydeligt at det ikke ville være muligt at komme storhertug Friedrich til udsætning. I lyset af disse omstændigheder frygtede Wilhelm at han ville ende med tomme hænder og accepterede en våbenhvile, hvor begge hære trak sig tilbage fra hinandens territorium og Oldenburg vendte tilbage i kejserlige hænder. Idet de westerlandske repræsentanter havde knælet for ham, hævede Wilhelm at republikken havde hyldet ham som deres som deres retmæssige lensherre, hvilket tillod ham at vende tilbage til Altdorf som sejrherre. Det siger sig selv at westerlænderne var af en anden opfattelse. Det samme var storhertug Friedrich. Krigen havde ikke afklaret spørgsmålet om republikkens status, kun etableret en våbenstilstand. Striden fortsatte tre år senere i den anden westerlandske generobringskrig. Category:Krige og konflikter Category:Begivenhed (5. Alder) Category:Den Gamle Verden Category:Westerland Category:Marienburg Category:Wilhelm 7. Category:Wilhelm 8. Category:Imperiet